In recent history, social networks provide users access to information, services, and contact opportunities unthinkable only a few short years ago. Social networks connect people already acquainted as well as those people having similar interest and/or backgrounds. Other types of networks, that is, networks not necessarily structured for informal social interaction provide additional functionality for users interested in client development, business networking and the like.